Various methodologies are available to crop producers which allow them to apply agrochemicals. Some methodologies use real-time active crop or soil sensors for variable rate control of agrochemicals and seed rate. Yet problems remain in providing effective calibration of these sensors.
What is needed are systems and methods which are simple and convenient for agricultural producers to use while still resulting in application of agrochemicals and agricultural materials in acceptable and desirable manners.